Christmas with Kurt
by KlissesKlugsandKlainebows
Summary: Blaine's dad kills Blaine's dreams, so Kurt sends a special guest that takes him exactly where he wants and needs to be.


**A/N: Hey guys. This is something I've been working on. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've been taking a much needed break. Life's been crazy. Here's a late Christmas present! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee**

"Dad?" Blaine asked hesitantly, stepping into the living room. His dad's eyes momentarily flicked from the television to Blaine and then back. Blaine waited for a few seconds and, when he was sure his dad wasn't going to respond, he asked his question.

"Um, I wanted to know if you were coming to my Glee competition. I got a solo and I... I really wanted you to come see it." 'And be proud of me,' Blaine added in his head. He wound his hands together nervously and shifted from one foot to the other

"No." Blaine's father said, not looking at his son when he crushed his dreams. "I'm busy."

Blaine's face fell. "But... you don't even know when it is." Tears filled his amber eyes, but he pushed them down. Crying in front if his father would make him even less likely to go to the competition.

"When is it?" Blaine's dad asked, finally looking up from the television. He muted the volume and turned to Blaine.

"Tomorrow." Blaine whispered to keep his voice from breaking. He was struggling to keep his sobbing under control.

"I'm busy," his father replied cooly. "What about your brother?"

"He was busy, too." Blaine mumbled sadly. He had really hoped Cooper would have been able to come.

Blaine's dad studied Blaine's slowly reddening face and wet eyes. Then he turned the volume back up and Blaine knew the conversation was over. Blaine turned around and walked up the stairs, trying to keep his emotions under control until he reached his room.

Blaine closed the door softly so he didn't disturb his dad anymore and give him another reason to hurt him. A quiet sob bubbled up out of his throat as he pulled out his phone to dial the familiar number.

"Hello?" Kurt answered. Blaine let out a loud sob when he heard Kurt's voice, tears covering his cheeks.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"P-Please come g-g-get m-me?" Blaine stuttered out. He just needed Kurt's arms around him.

"I'm in New York, honey," Kurt cooed, trying to calm Blaine down.

Blaine wailed into the phone, no longer caring that his dad could probably hear him. He heard a door slam and the squeal of tires as his father's car pulled out of the driveway. Blaine cried louder and collapsed onto the bed. He curled into a ball on the covers and felt the tears leak onto his phone screen. He felt so abandoned.

"Shhh," Kurt shushed into the phone. "Tell me what happened, okay, baby? Can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I asked h-him to come to r-regionals-s and he s-s-said he was busy and I t-told him he d-didn't even know when it was! H-He d-didn't even care!" Blaine fell into sobs again and Kurt felt rage boil under his skin. He didn't understand why Blaine's father found such happiness in exploiting his youngest son's vulnerabilities. Kurt knew for a fact that he went to every single one of Cooper's lacrosse games.

"Blaine, listen to me. You're wonderful. Don't let him make you feel bad." Kurt said soothingly.

Blaine paused. "Okay." Blaine whispered.

"It's okay, baby. I love you, you know that, right?"

Blaine nodded, sniffling pathetically and Kurt's heart broke.

"Will you come to my performance tomorrow? I got a solo." Blaine said, wiping his nose and cheeks with the back of his hand.

"That's wonderful, baby," Kurt praised and Blaine's heart swelled. He smiled a bit. "I don't know if I can make it though." Blaine's stomach sank.

"Oh," he said pathetically. Not even Kurt wanted to be there for him. "That's alright." Blaine whimpered.

Kurt almost smacked his forehead on the wall. "I don't know if I can get a plane, baby. You know I would be there if I could, but I don't know if I'll make it in time." Blaine nodded sadly. "Let me see what I can do, okay?" Blaine nodded again.

"I love you?" Blaine asked, still very upset and insecure.

"I love you, baby. Try and get some sleep, okay? I'll call you in the morning. Goodnight." Kurt made a kissing noise into the phone and Blaine giggled.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"I love you." Kurt said again, reassuring Blaine as much as possible.

"I love you, too." Blaine said and hung up the phone. He pushed the phone to his bedside table. He rinsed his face with water and changed into his Captain America pajamas. Kurt had given them to him for Christmas the year before and he only wore them when he wanted to feel close to him.

He curled under the covers, pulled a small stuffed bunny from under his pillow, and closed his eyes. He clenched the rabbit tight to his chest and fell asleep.

The next morning, Blaine woke up to the front door being slammed shut. Blaine blinked his sleepy hazel eyes and pulled the comforter farther over his head, clutching the small stuffed rabbit in his arms closer to his chest. It was another present from Kurt. Kurt didn't know how Blaine would feel about it, but Blaine loved it. He was slowly lulled back to sleep by the warmth of the blankets and memories of Kurt.

He woke up a few hours later for good. He stretched his back and shoulders, popping them. He didn't want to be awake, but he told Sam he'd be at the school by five to compete at seven, and it was now noon. He tucked his rabbit safely under his pillow and threw his feet over the edge of the bed. He rubbed his hands over his face and stood carefully. He checked his phone to a missed call and a text from Kurt.

'Good luck, baby. I love you. Break a leg and I'll try my hardest to be there. Kurt xoxo'

Blaine's heart bubbled at the message. He was so happy he had Kurt.

He set his phone on the bathroom counter a hit play on some music, making it loud enough for him to hear but soft enough so hopefully his dad wouldn't come bother him.

He quickly washed his hair and body. He shaved, narrowly avoiding a nick, and washed his face.

He exited the shower and paused his music. He rubbed scalp moisturizer onto his head and gelled down his hair. He hated trapping his soft curls under a helmet of gel, but his dad basically told him he could either gel it down or buzz it off and he couldn't bear cutting his curls off. They had just grown back out from the last time he accidentally came home with his hair free and his dad had cut it off. He had to stay with Kurt that night because he was so upset. The worst part was, the gel irritated his scalp and made his head red and itchy. Sometimes, when he was at school or Kurt's house, he would cry from the intense pain and itching until Kurt forced him to wash it out to calm him down. Kurt always styled it nicely, but the one time he wore it like that home, his dad cut it all off.

He waited the necessary time for the gel to dry and the irritation was already starting. He pushed it away, though. On the off chance his dad did show up today, he didn't want him to leave immediately because he didn't have gel in.

He finished getting ready and grabbed his phone, car keys, and wallet. He took a picture and sent it to Kurt, beaming at him.

'Ready to go. Are you able to come?'

Blaine waited for response but never received one. His dad was sitting on the living room couch, watching a football game.

"I'll see you around eight thirty?" Blaine said hesitantly. His father waved him away and Blaine's heart fell again. He slumped to the door and opened it, taking one last look at his father before carefully shutting the door behind him.

When he reached the school, he had a missed call from Kurt. He excitedly called him back.

"You look beautiful, babe!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly. "Did you put your moisturizer in? Your poor scalp is looking a little irritated. I'll look for a better one down here and see if I can find a more expensive one, yeah?" Blaine nodded.

"Can you make it?" Blaine asked. This was the question he'd been waiting for.

Kurt paused. "I don't think so, baby." Blaine choked, tears pricking his eyes. "But I sent someone special to film it for me, okay?" Blaine nodded, squeezing his eyes together in an effort to hold the tears back. It didn't work.

"Baby," Kurt said, "I gotta go, okay? I'll see you for Christmas. I love you." Blaine nodded, tears leaking from his closed eyes.

"I love you, too," Blaine said, voice rough and cracking from suppressed sobs. "Kurt? I'm nervous." Blaine knew how to deal with his nervousness, but he wanted to keep Kurt a little longer.

"I know it, baby, but you'll do great. You'll beat those nasty Warblers and go to Nationals where I'll go see you and you'll win and then you'll graduate and that very night, we'll pack your bags and I'll whisk you away to New York and you'll see me every day, yeah?" Blaine nodded. "But I really gotta go now. Be safe and do a good job. I love you." Blaine whimpered an 'I love you, too' back and hung up. He rested his head on the steering wheel and let the tears drip from his eyes down his chin and to his thigh.

Blaine jumped when someone tapped on the passenger side window. He looked up to see Sam. He quickly wiped his eyes and unlocked the door so Sam could get in.

"Hey," he said after he shut the door. Blaine's wet face stung at the cold air that entered the car. Sam was blowing on his cold fingers to warm them up.

"Hey," Blaine said, almost silently. He cleared his throat. "Hey." He tried again.

"What's wrong? Why were you crying?" Sam pressed his fingers on the heating vents, looking at Blaine intently. Blaine just shook his head. Sam stared at him until he caved.

"My dad wouldn't come today and Kurt couldn't make it either and it just upset me." Blaine shrugged it off. Sam's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, buddy," he said, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders in an awkward hug. Blaine just looked down at his hands. "You're welcome to borrow my parents for the day." He offered. Blaine shook his head.

"It's fine," he said, "I should be used to it by now. He hasn't come to one of my performances since my mom left. I thought maybe this time would be different, but I guess not."

Sam looked at his best friend. "I'm sorry, bro. It'll be okay, though. Maybe he'll go to Nationals?"

"Why would he?" Blaine spat. "He didn't last year." Blaine sighed. "I'm tired of talking about this. Can we just go in?" Sam nodded and Blaine turned off his car and got out. He locked it and they walked to the door together, Blaine's head and eyes facing down and Sam sending his friend worried looks.

It was their turn to go on and Blaine peeked out of the curtain. He scanned the crowd for people he may know, but saw no one. His heart fell for what seemed like the hundredth time. He turned away and almost ran into Sam.

"Hey. Did they show up?" Sam asked. Blaine had told him what Kurt had said. Blaine shook his head.

"Hey. Look at me." Blaine did so. "You're a great person and singer and I'm sorry that you're no good father doesn't see that, but you have a boyfriend that loves you and a great group of friends that love you and believe in you. Don't let him ruin this for you. You can do it." Blaine pulled Sam into a tight hug. Sam hugged him back. Blaine was happy that Sam didn't push him away because he really needed Kurt and a hug and he would've just felt worse if he had made Sam uncomfortable. Blaine squeezed Sam's shoulders one last time and then let go.

"Thank you," he said.

"No prob, bro." Sam replied. They were called in stage and they ran out to their places. They did fabulously. Marley had a misstep on one of the songs but it was a minor mess up.

When they went back on stage for awards, Blaine stood next to Sam. He sent Blaine a look and received one in return. Sugar gripped his hand tightly and Blaine squeezed back just as hard.

The team cheered loudly when they won. Sugar hugged Blaine and Blaine picked her up and spun her around.

Blaine and Sugar were talking animatedly as they were walking out when Blaine heard his name being called. Blaine turned to see Burt waving at him. He sucked in a breath and ran toward the man, launching at him into a hug.

"Hey, son," Burt said, rubbing Blaine's back.

"Hey, Burt." Blaine said. "What're you doing here?"

"Kurt told me your father wouldn't come see you and he couldn't make it, so I came." Burt smiled and Blaine hugged him again.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Anytime," Burt murmured back. "You did great." Blaine smiled at him. "Hey, since you only have one more day until Christmas break, do you want to come with me to see Kurt?" Blaine nodded enthusiastically. Then his face fell. "My father..."

"Why don't you go ask him and if he says no, then he says no. I'll just bring Kurt here, then." Burt interrupted. A grin bloomed on Blaine's face. He nodded and ran to get in his car. Burt followed him in his truck just in case.

Blaine pulled into the driveway and got out of his car as fast as he could. He opened the door and found his dad in the living room, exactly where he had been that morning.

"Dad?" Blaine said. His nerves suddenly came back and he felt a bit overwhelmed. His father looked at him. "Um, Burt Hummel asked me if I wanted to go with him to New York so I could go see Kurt since I haven't seen him in awhile." Blaine's father glared at him.

"So you want to spend Christmas with your boyfriend and his father instead of your own?" He spat. Blaine shrunk in on himself.

"Well, I thought that it was going to be like last year when you were gone and..." Blaine stopped. He had been about to add that his dad went to L.A. to see Cooper and had left Blaine at the house alone. There weren't any presents under the tree, or even a tree at all. He had stayed in his room and cried because Kurt was at his aunt's house and Blaine couldn't go see him.

Blaine's dad's eyes hardened. "Fine. Go. I'll go to L.A and see Cooper again. Go see your precious boyfriend who seems to be more important to you than your own family."

"He is my family!" Blaine yelled. His dad's eyebrows raised, not that Blaine cared. "Kurt and Burt and Carole and Finn are my family! This isn't a family. You're never here and when you are, you ignore me. I wanted you to come today and you refused. Every year since Mom left, you have gone to see Cooper for Christmas and left me here alone with nothing. No tree, no presents, no Christmas dinner. Do you know what I do when you're gone?" Blaine knew he should stop, but he was on a roll. He pointed up to the stairs. "I sit in my room and try to get a hold of Kurt so I don't feel so alone. So if this year is going to be a repeat, I won't be staying here. I will be in New York with people that actually like me instead of in this house by myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pack." Blaine turned on his heel and walked up the stairs. He shoved clothes and his rabbit and shoes into his bag. He washed the gel from his hair and his scalp was an angry shade of red. He packed toiletries and his guitar and walked back down the stairs.

"I'll see you in two weeks." He spat at his father and his dad looked at him with a sad look in his eyes. Blaine couldn't stand to be in the house anymore and took his two bags and guitar and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Blaine and Burt boarded the plane. Carole was going to come back and get Burt's truck and drive it to the house. Blaine had never been in an airplane and he was ridiculously excited.

"Can I have the window seat, Burt? Please?" Burt smiled warmly at Blaine and nodded. Blaine jumped into the seat excitedly.

"This is so cool!" He practically squealed and Burt laughed.

"It is." He agreed. Blaine watched out the window as the plane lifted off. Soon, though, his excited energy was wearing down and his eyes started to droop. He leaned his head on Burt's arm and fell asleep. Burt looked up from his book to see Blaine sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He smiled and pulled the blanket Blaine had over his lap farther on Blaine's shoulders. He placed a soft kiss to Blaine's hair and Blaine snuffled in his sleep, snuggling closer to Burt. Burt smiled. This boy reminded him so much of when Kurt was young. He just wanted a father that loved him.

They landed about an hour later. Burt shook Blaine awake and he blinked his dazed eyes.

"Are we there?" He asked drowsily, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Yeah," Burt responded. "Come on." Burt collected their bags and they left, hailing a taxi to Kurt's apartment. They arrived and Blaine was bouncing with excitement. Burt laughed at him and knocked on the door.

"Did you forget your vegan pork chops again, Rachel... Dad!" Kurt yelled. He hugged his father tightly. "I didn't think you were coming until next week."

"I had a small package to deliver," Burt chuckled. Kurt's brow furrowed until Burt stepped into the apartment and displayed Blaine. Kurt's mouth fell open and he hugged Blaine tightly.

"Blaine," he murmured and kissed him happily. "I'm so happy you're here." Blaine buried his nose in Kurt's collar. He was wearing a scarf Blaine had gotten him for their anniversary. Blaine didn't think Kurt would wear it because it wasn't designer and it was pretty cheap, but it was all he could afford.

"You're wearing my scarf," Blaine said in awe.

"Of course I am, silly," Kurt said, "why wouldn't I?"

"Because it was cheap and poorly made." Blaine said. He fiddled with the end of the scarf.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you gave it to me and it goes well with my skin tone." Kurt and Blaine chuckled. Kurt took his hand and one of the bags and brought him to his room.

"Here we are," he said. Kurt set Blaine's guitar against the wall while Blaine looked around. Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I missed you," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

"I missed you, too," Blaine murmured back. Kurt kissed him softly.

"You're happy with me, right?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded immediately. Kurt looked relieved. "Good." Kurt kissed Blaine again.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine." He said quietly, stroking Blaine's hip with his thumb.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt." Blaine said back, and locked their lips together.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
